


Mandy

by LadyEkaterina



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 16:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEkaterina/pseuds/LadyEkaterina
Summary: Mandy Milkovich finally gets in touch with Ian. And he has some big news to share





	Mandy

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something to bring Mandy back into Ian and Mickey’s lives. I also wanted her to see her brother and how he’s changed and how he and Ian are together.

__

_Hi Ian. This is my new number! Love Mandy x_

__

_Mandy! Oh wow I’m so glad you finally texted. I thought I’d lost you forever, how are you?_

__

_You could never lose me, silly. I’ll always be your one and only girlfriend ;) I’m ok. More importantly how are you?_

__

_Well I’m out, and I have a job and well, Mandy are you doing anything next week?_

__

_I’m away until Thursday but then I’m free. What’s up?_

__

_Can we meet for coffee on Thursday then? Do you know Patsys. I’ve got big news_

__

_Bigger than gay Jesus?_

__

_Ha ha ha you saw that huh? Yeah even bigger than that. I want you to meet my fiancé._

__

_You’re getting married? Congratulations. I know Patsy’s. I’ll meet you there at 11? Wow little Ian Gallagher getting married._

__

_Yup. Brilliant. See you then._

__

 

Ian was already sitting in a booth when Mandy walked in. She looked good, he thought. He noticed heads turning to watch her walk over to him. Her face broke out in a huge grin when she got near. Ian stood up and enveloped her in his arms.  
She broke the hug to look at him properly. To make sure prison hadn’t changed her best friend.  
“Hi” she said softly.  
“Hi yourself.”  
They sat in the booth smiling at each other. Sierra came over with a coffee cup and the jug to pour Mandy a coffee. She turned to Ian and asked “Is the other half coming in?”  
“Yeah. After his interview. ”  
“Oh good, the water heater is on the fritz again”  
“I’ll let him know”  
Sierra smiled and moved off.  
Mandy looked at Ian  
“That the fiancé?”  
“Yeah. We were in prison together. Turns out he has a gift for fixing things!”  
“Huh!” Said Mandy. “Like Mick......” her voice tapered off as she saw her brother walk through the door.  
“Mickey?” Mandy whispered, not daring to assume.  


Ian was grinnng at her. He waved at Mickey causing the man to break into a wide smile as he walked over. He waved hello at a couple of the waitresses. Mandy was gob smacked.. Mickey seemed friendly, approachable and, well, even popular! Today was shaping up be a day of wonderful surprises!  
Ian stood up and kissed him. “How did it go?”  
“Ok I think. They’re gonna call in a bit.”  
“Cool. Sit”  
Ian nipped off to get another coffee from Sierra and give the Milkoviches a few mins alone.  
Mandy stared in amazement at her brother.  


“Hi sis.” Mickey was smiling. Mandy couldn’t remember him ever looking this happy and relaxed.  
“Mickey, you look amazing. So ....so....”  
“I’m happy, Mand, for the first time in forever, I’m really happy.”  
Mandy smiled at him.  
“And you, Mandy, how are you?”  
“I’m good. I have a good job, an apartment and a decent life. And I’m out of the southside.”  
“I’m really glad.” Mickey was sincere.  
Mandy looked at him. He looked like her brother, but the anger and the bitterness had gone.  
“And you’re getting married. To Ian....My Ian ?”  
“Technically my Ian.” Mickey replied with a smug smirk.  
“Ian said you were inside together? How d’you manage that?”  
Mickey shrugged. “I was in Mexico, this kid comes to buy E and he’s wearing a T-shirt with Ian’s fucking face on. Tells me this lad is going to jail for preaching gay love. I go home, 5 mins on google and I can tell Ian’s off his meds and not doing well. What else could I do Mand? I wasn't going to let him be alone in prison where he might get hurt or worse, hurt himself.“  
Mandy’s face softened and her eyes were wide. “You love him. You really love him!”  
“Yeah, Mandy, I do. I really fucking love him.”  
His phone rang. Mickey looked at it and swallowed. “Sorry, I gotta take this” and quickly left the cafe.

Ian returned.  
“Did you scare him off?”  
“Ha ha he got a phone call.”  
“Everything cool?”  
Mandy smiled. “Better than that.”  
Just then Mickey ran back in. “I got it. Start on Monday.” He bent and kissed Ian’s lips. Mandy thought her heart might explode at the pride in his voice and the look on Ian’s face.  
“Mick that’s brilliant..” Ian stood up so he could hug his boyfriend properly. He turned to Mandy “Ex cons on parole with no diploma... not the easiest people to find work for!”  
“Mickey turned to Ian “So, did you invite her?”  
“Not yet”  


They turned to Mandy, holding hands. “We’re getting hitched 2 weeks on Saturday. Nothing fancy, just family and a few friends at home. Will you come? Please?” Ian was pleading.  
Mandy’s face broke into a huge grin. “I wouldn’t miss it! And where is home?”  
The couple sat down again. “Iggy’s the only one still at the house who’s talking to me..” said Mickey quietly, but matter of factly. “And the Gallagher house is very quiet at the minute” added Ian tactfully. “So we’re there for now. Again parolees without money or jobs can’t get apartments!”  
Mandy nodded, and shot a small smile at Ian deliberately not mentioning Lip in front of Mickey  
“Oh Mick, Sierra was asking if you could look at the water heater?”  
“No problem” He went off to find Sierra.  


“Do you want to know about Lip?”  
“Is he happy?”  
“For Lip!” Ian smiled. “He has a kid.”  
“Yeah, he always wanted one”  
“Yeah”  
“Will his family be at the wedding?”  
“Him and the littleun. The mom is still on the fence about them.”  
Mandy shook her head. “Why am I not surprised?”  
The two chatted happily for another hour, until Mandy’s phone buzzed. A quick check and she looked rueful “I gotta go.”  
“Don’t forget 2 weeks on Saturday, 2 pm, Gallagher house.” Ian recited. I’ll text you.  
“Please do.”  
“Mick are you ready to go home?”  
“Yup the heater will work for a while. But it’s on its last legs”  
“We’ll walk you to your car, Mand”  


As they were leaving, Sierra ran over with a takeaway box which she gave to Mickey with a peck on the cheek.  
“You’re amazing. Thank you. It’s apple.“  
Mickey blushed and then said “Thanks. Oh Sierra, have you met my sister, and Ian’s best friend Mandy? Mandy this is Sierra, the manager of Patsy’s”  
“And my boss” chipped in Ian.  
“Oh hi!” Sierra smiled at her.  
Mandy grinned back “Sorry I can’t chat, I’ve got an appointment.”  
“No problem. See you again?”  
“Definitely.”  
“Two weeks on Saturday for example...” Ian nudged Sierra.  
“Yeah yeah. At the wedding of the year...” Sierra teased. “See you tomorrow Ian.”  
“Yeah see you Sierra “  
At her car, Mandy hugged her brother and her best friend. Then she got in her car and watched them walk off hand in hand.


End file.
